


Hurricane

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurricane, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet... for just a moment





	

 

A whirlwind of pain and thought spirals uncontrollably around my body.

Tsunami magnitude waves break about me.

Struggle for breath as I flip and toil through the sea I traveled as a young man. 

The storm rages and tears my mind to shreds in its horrific wake. 

I know how to stop it. 

It’s not the right thing to do, but it’s the simplest. 

I must stop the waves with a deluge of a different colour. 

A fine, angry blade kisses pale, sick skin.

A deluge of crimson wanders in.  

It cleanses the violent sea with its own violence. 

One that seems kinder in my eyes. 

The storm slows, but I can still see it just outside of my little bubble. 

My bubble formed of slowly pulsing, beading blood that forms on the delicate skin.

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet.

For just a moment. 

The yellow sky fades as my inkwell begins to dry. 

The vermillion ink I had used drying in its beautiful, terrifying patterns as my mind begins to turn once more. 

I’ll write my way out. 

My new pen is made of silver and it leaves a trail of destructive hope on my canvas. 

There is no where to go. 

There is no one to turn to. 

I am lost. 

Spiraling, though the sea is quiet. 

I can see my own personal typhoon raging just on the horizon. 

As the blood of my enemies,

The blood of my inner demons,

The blood of my faults, 

The blood of my fear,

Congeals to let the hurricane swallow me whole once more,

I notice that the body has its own mechanisms.

Weather through cruelty or charity it keeps itself in one piece.

The body stays together whilst the mind fragments. 

Even if you try to break it, it won’t let you. 

I write my way out. 

Write everything down as far as I can see. 

I’ll write my way out. 

Overwhelm them with honesty. 

This is the eye of  _ my  _ hurricane. 

This is the only way I can protect my legacy. 

Wait for it…

**Author's Note:**

> The end is kinda open to interpretation


End file.
